Heartless crush and Super star friend
by vedha
Summary: Sakura has a crush on Shaoran. He hurts her badly. She befriends the young star Eriol and he helps in bringing out Shaoran's hidden feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_Slowly he came to me and knelt down. He swiftly put the ring on my finger and got up to face me._ "SAKURA"

"I am not deaf Tomoyo." I told her when she was standing beside me with the hands on her hips.

"You are doing it again 'Kura. I have been calling out your name for the past 10 minutes." She informed and got back to doing her homework. I apologised to her.

"You know, if you like him so much you should confess it to him. But then you guys are always fighting for the silliest of matters..." she said not looking up from her notebook.

"I know but then I can't bear it if he rejects me. It's better if I just live with him in my dreams. As you said he has never been nice to me or any girl for that matter except for a very few from his class."

Tomoyo sighed and came to sit beside me on the couch. She held my shoulder and said "It's better to at least inform him. Who knows he might like you also. I have seen him staring at you sometimes. Just don't wait for a reply..."

I just nodded my head with a little plan forming up in my head.

The next day I hesitantly put the hand-made greeting into his locker and ran off. I never mentioned my name in it. I just poured all my feelings and gave him a clue that my name has one 'R' in it. That would narrow down his search!

When I told Tomoyo about it she just started scolding me. But we both forgot about it later.

**Three months later:**

I finished my cheer leader practice and was heading home. Near the hallway I saw Lucy. She was one of the girls he would talk to. I was about to walk past her when she called out my name. It was odd. We have never talked at all. "Yes! What is it?" I asked her with a smile. I wanted to be nice to his friend. My smile faded away when she took out the similar green colour greeting card I had slipped into his locker months ago. "He asked me to give this to you and also asked you not to disturb him." She gave it to me. My hands trembled just to hold it. It was his way of rejection. I understood. Tears threatened to spill. I just ran from her. I saw him leaning near the gate. For a minute I studied him. I saw that he was listening to his iPod with his eyes closed. I felt bad for being treated like this. He could have just ignored it. Why should he hurt me like this?

'Why are you so heartless towards me Shaoran?' I thought as I ran to my home with tears. I tore the card and threw it away on the way home.

I cried myself to sleep that night. I did not know why he was hurting me like this.

**Another two months later:**

Things were getting bad at my home. My parents were going to get a divorce. I felt lonely and also Shaoran was going to leave high school in a month. The only thing that kept me going on was him. I decided I wanted to have something of his memory. The next day I approached him with a slam book. He was with his friends in the cafeteria. I was gathering all the courage in my body and said "Can you fill this in as a friend?" and added "Please?" holding out the book towards him. He looked at me and then at the book in my hand. I noticed that the entire cafeteria had gone silent. Everyone was waiting for his reaction. "I am no friend of yours." He spat and left the place.

I heard everyone laugh at me. I was already a known loser and he just insulted me in front of the entire school. I just thanked god that Tomoyo went to a different school. I skipped the rest of the day and went home. I just didn't feel like going back to that school anymore.

I convinced my mother (I had to live with her while my brother lived with my father) to let me go to Tomoyo's school next year. I just could not bear being in that school for two more years.

I did finish my school with her. We both took up law and ended up in the same college in Tokyo. Though I was happy, I always felt a hole in my heart. I constantly dreamt of the chestnut haired boy. Tomoyo reminded me that I deserved a better guy after what he did to me.

**One Fine Day:**

Me and Tomoyo were just strolling down the mall. We both were bored and went into the bowling alley. After a few minutes we heard girls screaming and laughing. I asked one of the workers there "Is there any accident?"

He laughed and said "No madam. Haven't you heard? The young actor Eriol Hirragizawa is here in Tokyo. Well he is here to meet with some friends. All that screaming is from his fan girls." Me and Tomoyo just shrugged it off and went to eat in one of the booths. We both were not that into screaming at an actor. Though he was our absolute favourite, I was pretty sure that we cannot get his autograph for now.

We ordered for our food and were waiting. I had to use the loo so I excused myself and went. When I was going back to my table I noticed that the crowd had been controlled at the certain booth. I thought I could use this chance and went towards the booth. I peeked inside to see some 5 guys eating and laughing. But I could not see Eriol. Just then the security came and sent me off. With a little disappointment I went to my booth and joined Tomoyo. We both were eating when I felt someone standing behind me. I turned to see Eriol Hirragizawa standing there.

"Oh my God!" I said as I jumped up and down. I just couldn't believe it. Tomoyo started screaming just then.

"Ladies please don't scream. I don't want anyone to know that I am in this booth." He said calmly.

The three of us sat down and Tomoyo asked him "Don't consider me rude, but why you are here? You don't even know us."

"Well, I saw you friend peeking into my booth a few minutes ago. My body guard sent her off. So I thought I can pay you a visit." He spoke in good Japanese.

The next one hour we spent as if he was our old friend and we were just hanging out. He exchanged numbers with both of us. He was generous enough to offer to drop us in his car. But then we denied it. "It's better if we keep our friendship a little secret." Tomoyo reasoned out. He understood and we said our good byes and left. It was a secret that we managed to befriend a star. He was very loyal to us and kept in touch with both of us though he left for England.

'You guys don't act like I am a star' he would always say.


	2. Chapter 2

As days went by Eriol got very close with the two of us. I also learnt that he had developed a crush on our dear Tomoyo. Our friendship was kept as a secret because he did not want scandals flying about him or us. Me and Eriol became the thickest of friends. He would always call me whenever he felt lonely and shared every dark secret of his with me. I was also glad to share all my secrets except the part that I had a pretty huge crush on Shaoran. It wasn't something I was able to tell him. Eriol asked Tomoyo to be his girl friend and she accepted. Now she had a long distance relationship with him. Things went on well until Tomoyo decided that she has to do something about me being date-less. The three of us were on a conference call that night.

_Tomoyo: Eri we need to do something about our Sakura. She denied another guy today._

_Eriol: What is with you 'Kura? You should enjoy life with someone. You don't want to be alone all the time right. _

I was not really comfortable with this talk.

_Me: Guys can we just change the topic? _

_Tomoyo: No way... Atleast tell us why are you not going out with any guy?_

_Eriol: Is there anybody you like?_

_Me:..._

_Tomoyo: Don't tell me you are still thinking of him..._

_Eriol: Him? Who are you talking about 'Moyo?_

_Tomoyo: She did not tell you about her crush? Well that was bad 'Kura._

_Me: I did not mean to hide it from you Eriol. It's just that I did not feel comfortable talking about it._

_Eriol: Well you better tell me now._

_Me: Well I had this crush on a guy when I was in high school. It was never smooth between the two of us. He was kind of mean to me._

_Tomoyo: Mean? For heaven's sake he insulted you in front of the entire school when all you did was to request him to write in your journal._

_Eriol: Why should he insult her? He could have politely refused it ne?_

_Tomoyo: That is his exact attitude. He never liked girls in the first place. _

_Me: He is not always mean. I have seen his soft side. That was what made me fall for him._

_Tomoyo: WHAT? You fell for him? You fell for the mean Shaoran Li? _

_Eriol: Do you know anything about him now 'Kura? _

_Me: I once spoke to him through instant message. He said he was studying Business management in London._

_Eriol: Well that Li guy is now the rich heart throb of China. Don't you guys ever read the world news? He is the heir to Li Corps and is now running his family business._

_Me: You see guys I have been trying to get over him all these years. But he is still haunting my dreams and I just can't seem to forget him at all._

_Tomoyo: In that case we just have to set you with someone. _

_Me: Please. I will get a guy when the time and the right person comes to me together... Bye guys..._

With that I slept off not knowing that this conversation was going to change my life.

Another few days went on and I was startled when I got a call from some unknown number.

"Uh Hello!" I said waiting to know who it could be.

"May I speak to ?" I heard a young woman's voice.

"Speaking... May I know who is on the other side?" I asked her.

"My name is Akizuki Nakuru. I am 's assistant." She said earning a gasp from me. I couldn't believe my own ears.

"W..What is it?" I could almost hear my heart beat now.

"Well wanted to know if you were free this weekend. He wants to meet you when he is coming to Tokyo for a meeting."

"I guess I am free." I said and finalised the time giving her my address.

'May be someone is playing a prank on me. I better tell this to Tomoyo' I thought dialling Tomoyo's no.

Friday came by and I got another call in the morning.

"Hey its me Shaoran. Hope to see you in the evening..." he said without letting me say hello.

"Yeah! So how are you?" I felt awkward talking to him as if we were close.

"I am fine thanks. Hey sorry, but I am running late for my meeting now. I will come to your apartment by 5." He said and hung up not even letting me respond.

Time went on pretty fast and 5 o'clock came sooner than I expected. I was feeling nervous and started playing with the end of my blue top I was wearing.

5 became 6 and 6 became 7 but he did not come. I called him to end up with his voicemail.

After all these years he suddenly turns up and yet again hurt my feelings.

"Why are you always like this to me Shaoran?" I thought and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shining through my window woke me from the deep sleep. As I checked my reflection in the mirror I noticed tear stains on my face. A heavy sigh escaped my mouth. The time was around 7 and Tomoyo had gone to meet her mother. I settled in for a blue shirt and black capris. Just as I finished having some sandwich the doorbell rang. A part of me happily wanted it to be Shaoran while the other part had a mixture of anger and fear of facing him. A little part of me did not want to see him at all. With all the battle going inside my head I opened the door to reveal Eriol in a supposedly disguise.

"Eriol... What are you doing here so early in the morning?" I asked him as he hugged me.

"I told you I will be visiting you this weekend right. Thankfully shooting got over last night. So I came here." He came in and sat on the couch. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and khakis. He was wearing pretty big sunglasses, a scarf and a cap which pretty much covered his face.

"I will fix you some breakfast." I informed as I went to the kitchen. I made him some sandwiches and juice.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked while stuffing his mouth with the food.

"If you can, we can hit the mall or something." I said.

"It has been a long since I could stroll around the mall without getting recognised." He shrugged. By then I got the perfect idea.

"I think I can help you with that..." I told him and ran upstairs and stormed my room.

"What are you searching for?" he asked me leaning by the door frame.

Just then I got the box out and blew out the dust on it. I opened it to find some male wigs along with some sunglasses and male stuff. Eriol started inspecting them and laughed at my collection.

"Why do you need these stuff?" he asked me picking up and examining one of the wigs.

"When me and 'Moyo were studying in high school she would always dress me up in male costumes she was designing. I was her only model and she wanted to get pictures of all her male dresses. So she bought a few stuff that would complement the dress and does not show it as if a girl is wearing them. You can choose one for your disguise so that you won't be recognised today..." I told him and noticed that he was least bothered about my story. He was trying out various wigs in front of the mirror.

He chose a blonde wig and I helped him put it. After finishing he did not look like himself anymore. He also wore contacts to hide his azure eyes. With that we left for the mall.

It was fun hanging out with Eriol. He reminded me so much of my father. I wished he had been there during my school itself. We finished watching a film and just now came out of the theatre. Suddenly I lost him in the crowd.

"Clow..." I shouted to see if he was anywhere near me. Clow was the nick name he had chosen so that no one would know. Tears started forming in my eyes. I sat on the bench nearby waiting for him. It was my unfortunate day not to bring my cell phone with me. I sat there for another ten minutes and I saw him running towards me. I waited till he got his breath back.

"Where did you go?" I asked him just like mother scolding her child.

He laughed a hearty laugh and then extended his hand in which was a small bag. "I went to buy this for you." He said giving the bag to me.

I slowly opened the parcel which was beautifully wrapped. Inside the box was a small crystal doll which looked like a little girl sitting with a flower in her hands. It was so beautifully carved that I couldn't take my eyes of it.

"I saw it before coming to the movies. I wanted to get it before anyone else. So only I ran even without informing you. Sorry..." he apologised but still smiling at me. It truly felt good to hug him at that moment. His aura was just like my dad's aura. With that I spilled everything that happened on Friday. He just kept stroking my hair to convince me.

Before we knew it, it had become 6 in the evening. "Look at the time... Come lets go." He said getting up.

Once we got home we both sat down and spoke for some more time. At that time the door bell rang. "Must be Tomoyo." I said and went to get the door.

Once I opened the door my eyes widened and I just could not let the breath out. Air got stuck inside my lungs and I forgot how to use my eye-lids. The Shaoran Li was standing on my doorstep.

I broke from my shock and invited him inside. He came to the living room and this time it was his turn to get shocked by seeing the famous young actor sitting in my living room. I introduced them "Eriol this is Shaoran Li and Li this is Eriol Hirragizawa." and ran off to the kitchen with a good excuse of making tea for both of them.

Back in the kitchen I was able to hear both the guys' voices. My heart was beating rapidly that I was afraid it was going to stop because of over load. I went to the living room with the tray and laid it in front of them. I noticed they were sitting closely and talking about something.

All I could do was sit in the opposite chair and watch them by pretending to read a magazine. Eriol noticed me staring at them and said "Sakura you are holding the magazine upside down!" pointing to the book I had in my arms.

'God!' I thought and said "I was just looking at this picture closely. The design is very good." I showed him the picture of some jewellery and stuck my tongue out at him. At that time I heard a muffled laugh and turned to see Shaoran trying to suppress his laugh. "Nothing is funny here Li." I spat at him. "Call me Shaoran." He said.

"I am fine with calling you Li." I said when Eriol said "Call him by his first name Saks..." for which he earned my glare.

Before I could retort at him Eriol's phone rang. He had this serious look while speaking. He hang up and said "I am sorry 'Kura I have to leave now. I will tell you everything when I reach London." and got up to leave. I had a sad expression while sending him off. He nodded to Shaoran and I walked him out the door. "Don't give me that face kid." He said and messed my hair in the front just like my brother does. "I am going to miss you Eriol." I said and hugged him. "Me too kiddo... Me too..." he stroked my back and let me go.

I finally waved bye at the car and returned to my apartment. That was when I remembered the uninvited guest sitting in my living room. I kept my hands on my hip and said "What do you want from me?"

"I came to say sorry." He said getting up from his place.

"I don't need your sorry after all these years. I just need to be alone." I told him. My tears were threatening to fall but I was holding them back with great strength. The last thing I wanted to do was cry in front of him.

"Please let me explain Sakura." He came forward. My name felt so good from his lips. But ...

"Don't you dare move from that place. And it's Kinomoto for you." I warned him.

He stayed nearby the couch and said "Look I am sorry for everything I ever did to you. Yesterday I really got caught up with a client. And back at school I am really sorry for hurting you. I did not mean to do all those things to you." He said. By the time I turned away and was showing my back to him.

"You apologise after all the humiliation you did to me? I am the one who should apologise for falling in love with an attitude filled guy like you. I am the one who should be sorry for myself for not getting over you even after all these years." I shouted back at him. He was shocked with my courageous confession and yet before he could respond, the door bell rang.

'Who is it this time?' I thought and saw through the peep-hole. It was Tomoyo. 'What a timing...' I cursed under my breath and dragged a confused Shaoran to my bedroom.

"Stay here until I tell you." I told him and locked the door before I opened the front door.

"I heard voices here. Who were you shouting at 'Kura? " Tomoyo asked me with a suspicious eye.

"It's nothing 'Moyo. Just the TV. Why don't you go clean up while I fix some dinner?" I said pushing her into her bedroom.

She was about to close her door when the stupid Li started knocking at my bedroom door. "I need to use the bathroom Sakura. Will you please let me out?" came a muffled voice.

Without a little warning Tomoyo sprang on my door and opened it. There was nothing I could do. She was shocked to see Shaoran standing there. After guiding him to the bathroom she raised her eyebrow at me. "Don't give me that look. He came here to say sorry for all that he had done to me." I said rolling my eyes.

She giggled and said " Fine I am going to take a bath. Send him off soon and make me some dinner sweety." She patted my cheek and locked herself in the other bathroom.

After a few minutes Shaoran came out. He stood in the living room and I also got up. "Look I came to ask you out. But now I have different ideas. Can we meet tomorrow? I will pick you up at 10 am." He asked with a pleading look.

I sighed "I guess I can give you a chance." For which he smiled a goofy smile.

He inched towards me and hugged me. "I will surely come to get you Sakura." He said and gave a little peck on my lips. With that he left the building.

I stood there with the shock refusing to leave my body. I slowly touched my lips and couldn't believe what he just did.

'Tomorrow is going to be a long day...' just then Tomoyo came out of the bathroom 'And so is tonight' I thought and went to the kitchen to make dinner for both of us.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed for the nth time that night. Sleep just won't come by that easily. What did he mean by he had different ideas? Tomoyo was so obsessed with getting me ready for the great date. She had taken it as a challenge that Li would have his mouth wide opened once he sees me tomorrow. That is if he does turn up tomorrow.

I never knew when I fell asleep. But when I opened my eyes it was 8 in the morning. I had two solid hours before his said arrival. It was then I remembered that I had left my mobile unnoticed all of yesterday. I hurriedly took it and saw that I had around 20 missed calls and a lot of messages. Almost all of them were from Li. He had been trying to reach me all day and finally came to meet me. It was sweet of him to do so. But then why has he turned all soft towards me while he hated me like anything back at school? I was determined to ask all these questions to him when he came.

As I went downstairs and finished my breakfast, Tomoyo dragged me into the room again. Her makeover had started off in such a cheerful way that she might have broken my arm in the process. It took her one whole hour to get me ready. We settled in for a white sleeveless blouse and a baby blue skirt with a pair of white flats. She curled up my hair a bit and gave a wavy look. The only makeup I wore was some eyeliner and lip gloss. Just when we finished the time was 10 am and the doorbell rang. Tomoyo ran like her life depended on it and opened the door. He was right on time and I went down. I could feel his eyes on me and I saw him.

He was wearing a white shirt with light blue jeans. I don't know if it was just coincidence but we both were dressed alike. Tomoyo's work succeeded when he was not able to look away from me. She winked at me and pushed us both out of the door.

He drove me to a nearby cafe and we chose a corner table. We both knew that a lot of talking was going to take place. After giving our orders there was a silence that got on my nerve.

"So..." I started off.

"So? Well I want to say sorry again." He said. I could see that he meant it from his eyes.

"Why?" was all I could bring out of my mouth.

"I want to confess something to you. Something I should have done a long time ago." He said trying to find something interesting in his coffee.

"Go on..." I encouraged him.

"Back at school... You were not the only one who was having a crush on me. A lot of girls were mad about me. But you were different. All you did was to stare at me from a distance. I have noticed you a lot of times." He said something that I have known for a long time.

"Is this your big confession?" I said stressing the confession part. This little detail was something the entire school knew.

"If you would please let me finish my sentence it would be fine. Everyone knew this. What no one knew was the fact that I had the habit of staring at you when you weren't looking at me. Only my sister knows that I had developed a crush on you. You slipped a card into my locker right. Did you open it after Lucy gave it to you?" he looked deep into my eyes for an answer. I was already in a shock from his sentence that I could just nod my head. Now I felt the need for a time machine. I badly wanted to go back to that time and see if he had written something in it. I tore it and flushed away those pieces.

"Just as I thought! I had written something that would have made you happy." He said with a note of sadness in his eyes.

"But you had Lucy to tell me not to disturb you. Which girl in her right mind will open it to see if you had written anything even after such a comment?" I asked him with a hint of anger. I wanted an explanation for this statement but all that I saw was a big confusion written on his face.

"I never said such a thing to her. I just asked her to give it to you. Nothing more." I could see that he was telling the truth. Things were slowly unfolding in front of me.

"Is that the reason why you behaved so rude in the cafeteria when I asked you to fill my journal?" I asked with a little hesitation.

"Yes. I thought you did not like me for who I am. I did not realise that you might have never opened the card until recently."

There was a silence between us. The silence that made us both realise what might have gone wrong.

"What had you written in that card?" I asked him slowly. I was curious.

He had this weird smile on his face. He got out of his seat and kneeled in front of me. I just could not believe my own eyes. His smile was contagious that I also started smiling.

"I had written the same words on the card. So here it goes. Will you be my girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto even if I was not wealthy or not this handsome? I do promise to take good care of you no matter what happens or who opposes." He said showing a small velvet box to me. I opened it to see a ring which was engraved with 'SS' and little emeralds surrounding it.

"Yes" I said as a lone tear escaped my eyes. He slipped the ring onto my finger and got up. Before I could realise it he was nearing my face. And I forgot the entire world when his lips met mine. He poured all of his pent up emotions in that one kiss. It was our first kiss, just as I dreamt.

He paid the bill and we left hand in hand. I was holding onto his hand like my life depended on it. "Hey you said you did not realise that I might have not opened the card until recently. How did you think of it recently?" I asked him suddenly.

"You should thank Eriol for it." He said sitting on a bench nearby.

'Huh' I gave him a care-to-explain look.

"I and Eriol were classmates in London Business School. He had heard your part of the story recently. So he called me to ask if I knew such a Sakura. It was him who explained everything. We both should thank him." He said putting a hand over my shoulder and bringing me closer to him.

"Are you in touch with Lucy?" I asked him.

"I did consider asking her out though." He said with a spark in his amber orbs.

"What?" that was it. I started chasing him down the streets. I had never been this happy in my life. Thanks to my super star friend, my heartless crush has proved that he has a big heart with a place for me in it. It is just a dream come true for me. So now my hope pays off giving the end result as 'True Love will always get together.'


End file.
